This invention relates to an improved method for making a circuit for millimetric waves comprising a semiconductive diode and another semiconductive component. The invention also relates to the structures produced by this method.
There are already methods for making unitary structures comprising a circuit for millimetric waves embedded in an integrating block, an impedance matching circuit, and heat dissipating means.
Structures of this type comprise, for example, an avalanche diode welded to a metallic support and surrounded by a dielectric ring, the central orifice of the ring being filled with a resin having the same dielectric coefficient as the ring, the assembly being lapped and then plated with a metallic layer which protects the assembly and forms a feed terminal, while the metallic support acts as a heat dissipator and electrical ground.
In many cases, the circuit is part of a more complex assembly, such as an oscillator tunable by a variable-capacity diode or an oscillator associated with a mixer diode. This additional diode gives rise to the same problems of protection and contacting as had been solved for the actual source.